


The Fix-It Faucet

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Once Upon a Time: Out of the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endless hot water and a showerhead with a massage setting. Quite an ending to a day that started with so much running, portal-jumping, magical explosion dodging, and escaping a deadly time loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fix-It Faucet

"Priscilla, are you done yet?"

" _Never._ "

"It’s been an hour!"

"The only thing that’ll get me out of here is another curse. This is the best realm we’ve ever visited. Jefferson, we are never leaving this place. _I_ am never leaving _this exact spot_."

"Our daughter needs to bathe before bedtime. She has school tomorrow."

"I’m sure the fairies’ll understand that something more important came up than the natural odors everybody lived with without complaint before we came to this realm!"

"We could share, papa," Grace suggested shyly, at the same time Priscilla called: "Us girls can share, though!"

"Well," Jefferson said, opening the bathroom door and gesturing Grace through. "Problem solved. And me next?"

Priscilla laughed. "Oh, _darling_. Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
